The Best Medicine
by Wandering Namekian
Summary: Arthur attempts to care for sick Kiku, but it soon becomes apparent that Arthur intends to feed him in order to do so. Despite his illness, Kiku must avoid Arthur's food by any means necessary. UK/Japan.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Axis Powers Hetalia. _

**A/N:** Much like a lot of my Hetalia stories, there isn't really much to this story. Kiku is sick, Arthur takes care of him, sketchery ensues. If you're wondering, this is set in the 1990s, during the oil shocks, so it's Japan's economy that is making him sick.

**Summary: **Arthur attempts to care for sick Kiku, but it soon becomes apparent that Arthur intends to feed him in order to do so. Despite his illness, Kiku must avoid Arthur's food by any means necessary. UK/Japan.

**The Best Medicine**

"Arthur-san." Kiku coughed. "I'm fine. You don't need to waste your time taking care of me." Kiku tried to get up, but Arthur pushed him back down onto his bed.

"Kiku, you're still sick." Arthur smiled at him. "It's not as if I mind. America went home already, but he left money." Arthur sighed. "You know how he is."

Kiku smiled a bit, rolling his eyes. "Yes. But perhaps it is better than him staying here."

Arthur laughed. "That's true. You need to sleep and America in the immediate vicinity is not exactly conducive to doing so."

"And in all honesty, I'd much rather be alone with you."

Arthur smiled at him. "Yes, I feel the same way." He leaned down to kiss Kiku softly on the lips. "Now, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kiku asked. As Arthur turned to leave, Kiku grabbed the hem of his pants.

"Well, you have to eat, right? I'll bring you something."

"N-No!" The only thing that had made Kiku a bit nervous about Arthur taking care of him: Arthur's cooking. Arthur gave him a confused look. Kiku couldn't possibly tell Arthur that his view of his own cooking was beyond delusional. "I-I mean I'm just feeling sick to my stomach as well. I really would rather not have anything at the moment." Kiku managed to say.

Arthur's expression became concerned. "I'm sorry, Kiku. Is there anything I can do?"

"N-No, just stay here with me, please, Arthur-san..." _And away from the kitchen._ Kiku gave Arthur a pleading look which he knew would do the trick.

"A-Alright, sure." Arthur took off his sweater then untucked his shirt before lying down next to Kiku.

Kiku put his arms around Arthur, pulling him close. "Arthur-san... so warm..."

Arthur blushed a bit. "Kiku..."

"Can we maybe sleep for a while?" Kiku asked, blinking and smiling up at Arthur as sweetly as he could.

"Of course, Kiku." Arthur pulled him closer and kissed him again. Kiku laughed quietly and nuzzled into him, soon falling asleep.

Kiku blinked a few times, waking up.

"You awake, love?" Arthur was still lying next to him, stroking his hair.

Kiku nodded and kissed him lightly.

"Are you feeling better?"

Kiku nodded again. "Much better, Arthur-san."

"That's good. So, do you think I should get you something to eat now? I mean, I don't remember you eating at all today."

It wasn't like food would make him better. He was sick because he was having financial issues. Still, he couldn't just say he didn't want to eat (although as a nation he could go indefinitely without eating). "Sure, Arthur-san..." He had to come up with something, suddenly he caught sight of the clock. "Oh! But not now! We have to watch Sailor Moon! I can't miss an episode!"

"Umm...you know, I could get you something while you were watching. It w—"

"I-I thought you promised to watch with me! Please!" He had to use his begging look again, he felt a bit bad manipulating Arthur like that, but he had to protect his kitchen.

"O-Okay. If it means that much to you." Arthur seemed a bit confused, probably because his Japanese was not good enough for him to understand very much at all. "Is it starting now?" 

"Yes." Kiku sat up quickly and immediately felt dizzy, obviously the disorientation showed on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I'm just a bit dizzy. I sat up too fast."

Arthur sat up as well, supporting Kiku. "Don't move, okay?" Arthur stood up, then leaned down and picked Kiku up.

"A-A-Arthur-san? W-What are you doing?" Kiku squirmed a bit.

"Stop that. You're sick, let me carry you."

"B-B-But..."

"Don't worry, it's not like anyone else is here."

Kiku sighed and stopped squirming, letting Arthur carry him. "I suppose you're right, Arthur-san."

Arthur put him down on the couch and handed Kiku the remote. He sat down next to him and pulled him close as Kiku spread a blanket over them. Kiku laid his head on Arthur's chest, he'd avoided Arthur's food for another thirty minutes.

Sailor Moon was now over, and Arthur was carrying Kiku back to his room, forcing Kiku to come up with another plan, lest he be forced to eat his lover's horrible cooking. Arthur put him down on the bed and kissed him on the forehead as he tucked him in. "I'm just going to bring you something to eat, alright? I'll be right back?"

"No! I-I erm... well it's just that before you do, could you bring me some tea?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

As he left, Kiku knew that he only had one option to save himself from Arthur's cooking. If it had been anything else, it wouldn't have been worth it, due to his illness; but he was sure it would be much better than eating Arthur's cooking. In fact, maybe he would feel better afterward. It just seemed like an odd thing to do when sick, however, it was for the greater good of both his stomach and his kitchen, and as a proud Japanese man he could not back down.

"K-K-Kiku! W-W-What are you doing?" Arthur dropped the tea cup he was holding when he saw Kiku. "Y-Y-You're... erm... well.." Arthur's face was bright red. "N-Naked."

"Oh, yes, well..." Kiku suddenly grabbed the sheet and threw it over part of his lower body, twisting it between his legs as he rolled over to look at Arthur, knowing that if anything he looked more appealing this way than he did completely naked. "I was hot, I think I have a fever." He tried to make his face look at innocent as possible. "Will you check for me, Arthur-san?"

"A-A-Alright.." Kiku could tell from the look on his face that Arthur was trying to see the whole situation in as innocent a light as possible. Kiku knew that Arthur would never take advantage of him when he was sick, he'd have to all but force him. Arthur walked over to him and leaned over and to place his hand on his forehead, but Kiku grabbed his wrist and pulled Arthur down on top of him. Kiku laughed softly. "Not there. I put a wet cloth on my forehead so it'll feel cooler. Check here." Kiku placed Arthur's hand on his chest, and pushed it bit, to encourage further downward motion.

"K-K-Kiku! What are you doing? Y-Y-You're sick..." Arthur's eyes wandered down to Kiku's body underneath him and the sheet that barely covered anything. "W-We really shouldn't..."

Kiku leaned up and kissed him. "Remember what happened last time you were sick?"

Arthur blushed. "Y-Yes... q-quite well actually..."

Kiku smiled. "I have a nurse's outfit that's your size in the closet, Arthur-san."

Arthur blushed more. "Y-You do?"

"It's in a lovely shade of green. To match your eyes." He touched the side of Arthur's face lightly and gave him a begging look. "Please?" He shifted his hand slightly so he could run his thumb across Arthur's eyebrows, knowing what that would do to him.

Arthur squirmed a bit from Kiku touching him. "A-Alright, i-if you're sure you feel up to it."

"Of course I do. It's not like sex is going to make my economic situation any worse." Arthur's sex was_ much_ better than Arthur's cooking; in fact the two should not even be mentioned in the same sentence as there was no reason to associate them.

"I-I suppose you're right..." Arthur kissed him again and got up. "I-I guess I'll go change then."

Kiku smiled at him. "I love you, Arthur-san."

"I-I love you too, Kiku." Perfect.

When Kiku woke up again, Arthur was still asleep. Kiku had been surprised how much he'd been able to do and enjoy while sick. Although thinking back, when Arthur had been sick, he'd been much the same. He looked at Arthur, the nurse's outfit really did look cute on him, even if the eyebrows seemed a bit out of place. Kiku smiled and curled up closer to him, running his fingers around the buttons on the uniform.

It was probably best not to wake Arthur up until he did so on his own, because every minute he let him was another minute he had to come up with a new excuse not to eat anything that Arthur made for him.

Much to his dismay, however, Arthur awoke a few minutes later. Arthur blinked a few times and smiled, the way he always did when he woke up and remembered exactly what had happened before he fell asleep. He leaned down to kiss Kiku, noticing he was awake as well. "You're right, it _is_ a lovely shade of green."

Kiku smiled. "That's why I bought it, I saw it and thought of you."

Arthur smiled back. "Thanks. It's a lot of fun." Arthur was silent for a moment, and in the silence his stomach growled. "I'm really hungry now, I'm going to have some of the food that Italy brought over for you."

Kiku blinked a few times, as he processed the implications of what Arthur had just told him. "I-Italy-kun brought me food? Is that what you've been offering me all day?"

"Of course. I thought I told you, it was really nice of him, since I... erm... wasn't sure I had time to cook for you while I was taking care of you..." Arthur looked away from him when he spoke, a small pink tinge to his cheeks, causing Kiku to wonder if Arthur was suspicious of Kiku's feelings toward his cooking. "So he brought some food over. I think I got distracted arguing with America and forgot to tell you, sorry. Would you like some?"

"O-Oh, it's alright. And yes, I would, I'm feeling much better now." It was true, the sex _had_ made him feel better.

"Alright, I'll go get some. I'll be right back." He got up and looked down at the nurse's outfit he was still wearing. "Should I keep this on?"

"Please, Arthur-san, if you don't mind." Kiku smiled at him.

Arthur returned his smile. "Of course I don't."


End file.
